Bianca Blade
Introduction Vice Admiral Bianca Blade is a marine officer and member of the special division called The Lawman's Trio. She is also the adopted daughter of the commander of both G-0 and The Lawman's Trio Vice-Admiral Galaxy Blade and of the infamous bounty hunter Destiny Blade and so is the adopted sister of the famous pirate and former revolutionary, Nova Blade. She is also the adopted sister of Blade D. Kris, Ice Blade and Cosmos D. Blade. She consumed the Shiro Shiro no Mi. Appearance ﻿ Bianca is a slender bodied woman with very long blue hair which has a fringe swept to the right of her face partly covering her right eye and two bangs which cover her ears. Her normal attire consists of a low cut t-shirt which exposes her cleavage. Over this shirt she wears her marine coat which is custom designed for her and differs from the standard design. The coat is designed to be more of a jacket with a zip to close, a tighter fit and a far shorter length, the end of the coat only reaches to her waist. She generally has the coat zipped up to where the cut of her shirt ends. The coat’s shoulders are purple in colour with the customary black star of her division. It also has red cuffs on the sleeves and to match these she often wears a pair of red trousers (pants). To finish the outfit off she wears a pair of black shoes which have a blue lining. Personality Due to Bianca’s youth and inexperience, particularly because of her high rank, many people see her as incredibly naïve. And she often has this pointed out by her fellow officers Vice Admiral Benedict Javert and Vice Admiral Luther Samson, Javert reprimands her for it and Samson teases her for it. Others however see her youth and inexperience as a tool that allows her to be far purer and kinder than her comrades. She is often kind to people and shows mercy even to her enemies, giving the medical assistance if needed after capturing them. However as a marine she must sometimes put her purity and kindess behind her for the sake of the greater good. She is also a firm believer of the ideas of fate and destiny having, ever since she ate the Shiro Shiro no Mi, been fashioned into hating Giovanni Blackheart and she dreams of the day she will defeat and capture him. History Work in Progress.... Relationships ﻿ Galaxy Blade Of all the people in the world Bianca shares no closer a relationship than she does with Galaxy Blade, her adoptive father. Ever since the two first met they instantly grew on one another to the point where Galaxy even adopted her as his daugther even with his busy occupation. When they are together Bianca always calls Galaxy "Papa-san" and he always calls her his "Little Angel" no matter who they are in company of or how professional they are meant to be acting. For Galaxy, Bianca was able to fill a large potrion of the gap left in his heart when Nova was taken from him and he has always protected and stuck up for her when ever either Javert or Samson have criticised her or teased her, and for far greater threats which Bianca has also done her best to protect Galaxy from. The bond between the two has even passed on into Bianca's personality and strength, in the many years they have been together and that Galaxy has raised her; Bianca has seeming inherited Galaxy's good nature and great fighting capabilty through the bonding and training the two have done together. The two are so close, Bianca is the only person who can stop Galaxy from inducing manly beatings on people however she generaly doesn't as she knows that he doesn't mean them any real harm and that he enjoys it. Blade D. Kris Nova Blade Fellow Officers Bianca does have a close relationship with her fellow officers, even though it does not always seem it. She always acts kindly to them and when the three are together she'll be the first to try and spark a conversation. As stated before she is often teased and reprimanded by the others for her naivity and because of her youth is often looked down upon by the others even though she is the same rank and just as strong as they are. When with them she treats them alot like older brothers, with the three of them alongside Galaxy looking very much like a family. A very odd family but a family none the less. Surboardinates Bianca is the leader of The Mercy Unit with The Lawman's Trio, she has a very close bond with those in the unit. Although she is younger than many of those in her unit she often acts as a mother figure to them caring for them and looking after them but also being stern when she has to be. On the battlefield she is the first to begin healing members of the unit and after a battle is the first to visit soldiers in their hospital beds or their graves. Superiors As a member of the Lawman's Trio she only takes orders directly from the Fleet Admiral, not even the Admrials can give her orders. However she does respect both the rank and the strength of the three admirals. She also holds particular regard for Vice Admiral Tsuru as Bianca was apart of Tsuru's unit back when she started as cabin girl and eventually when she became a soldier. Tsuru also treated her very kindly and this reflected on Bianca and in how she treats her surbordinates. Enemies As stated before even to enemies Bianca shows kindness, healing them of their wounds after capturing them. Even during battle she will only use as much force as is needed to take them out of the fight. But there are enemies who she will not hold back against, the first being incredibly strong opponents and the second being Giovanni Blackheart. If she comes to meet Blackheart she will hold nothing back and will use maximum force to capture him and if pushed too far she may try to kill him. Powers, Abilities and Skills Physical Attributes Physically Bianca is not as strong or as endurable as her colleagues however she still reaches superhuman levels of both attributes and has similar levels of strength and endurance to that of Boa Hancock. Her speed and agility however are greater than those of her colleagues she is able to outpace both of them and she is so agile that she can dodge and weave so well that in most battles she comes out completley unshcathed. Swordsmanship Bianca is a very profcient swordsman and is a master of the Ittoryu style of swordsmanship, in terms of technique she is the most proficient swordsman in her division. Before she had consumed the Shiro Shiro no Mi she used a Wazamono grade sword called Segi no Ken a longsword/broadsword styled weapon that she could use to cause extensive damage to both the environment and opponents and was even able to cut through steel but that was her limit. Now she uses a sword fashioned from her devil fruit powers known as the White Knight's Sword, it is also styled after a longsword or a broadsword but is far stronger, sharper and lighter than Bianca's previous sword and with it she is able to cut through things even denser than steel. Devil Fruit Bianca consumed the Shiro Shrio no Mi and has the power to create and control a substance known as The White Entity. The fruit's abilities work in a similar way to that of the Kuro Kuro no Mi and it's user Giovanni Blackheart allowing Bianca to create and form different attack methods using The White Entity. The difference between Bianca's powers and Giovanni's powers is that where the Black Enitiy is hazardous both to the body and the mind, The White Entity is only harmful when commanded and is able to heal and purify people. Here is a list of her attacks. *'White Release: '''The User uses the White Entitiy to release someone, whether living or dead, of the Black Black Possession. *'White Healer:' The userr uses the White Entity's healing properties to heal the injuries of either themselves or anyone she chooses. The healing properties are so strong they can heal someone who is on the verge of death. *'White Spikes': The user uses the White Entity to create spikes that can sprout from wherever they choose to damage enemies. They can also use these to trap enemies. *'White Knight': The User uses the White entity to create armour around them increasing their endurance and defense tenfold. *'White Horse': The user creates a white horse to easily transport themselves from place to place. The horse is incredilbly fast and never tires *'White Angel Wings': She creates two angel wings on hiwe back which give her the ability of flight and a shield to block incoming attacks. *'White Hedgehog:' The user encompasses themselves in a ball made of The White Entity with spikes all over the balls surfacing acting as both an offensive and defensive ability. *'White Knight's Sword:' The user creates an incredibly strong and sharp sword which is also incredibly light. The capabailities of this sword are incredible in the right hands being able to get through steel and some harder substances. '''ULTIMATE TECHNIQUES:' *'White Moon:' The user creates a giant orb which engulfs both them and a large area around them and unleashes a countless amount of spikes to hit everything, excluding themself, within the orb causing massive damage. *'White Dragon:' The user creates a giant dragon which can cause huge amounts of damage on impact by slamming into the opponent or through engulfing the opponent and cutting them to ribbons with the dragons fangs. However the move works on a time limit of a few minutes. *'Heaven's Judgement': The user raises their hand into the air sending a huge amount of The White Entity into the air, the entity then seperates into thousands of small but incredibly sharp blades which fall down at a continual rate, like rain, at incredible speed to the opponent and the surrounding area. The amount of damage it can cause is incredible and due to the amount of blades and the speed they fall it is incredibly hard to dodge, only the fastest of beings can dodge it. Haki Bianca is a proficient user of both Busoshoku Haki and Kenbunshoku Haki using Busoshoku to increase her attack strength and to hit logia's and uses Kenbunshoku in tandem with her speed and agility to dodge incoming attacks far easier. Major Battles Work In Progress.... Quotes ﻿"I'm helping you because you're hurt, you may be a criminal but you still feel pain and pain needs to be healed away" To a recently caught criminal. "You're incredibly strong in both body and spirit, and all though you're seen as not only my enemy but an enemy of the world, I can tell you've got a good heart and that you only ever do what you think is right. I'll be looking forward to the next day we meet.... Alpharess D Ivan." Bianca's thoughts to herself as she watched the Alpharess Pirates sale off and escape. Trivia *Her birthday is the same as Florence Nightingale's. *Her theme is Think of Me from the Phantom of the Opera. *If she were to appear in the anime she would be voiced by Junko Noda in the Japanese Dub and Monica Rial in the English Dub. Both these actors play the same role in One Piece, that role being Tashigi. *Her devil fruit is the creation of Highestbounty123 which I helped with when creating it's powers. Category:Marine Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Human Category:The Lawman's Trio Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User